


Awakening

by AgAzin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgAzin/pseuds/AgAzin
Summary: When reality is the nightmare





	Awakening

"Hi…"

She heard him whisper into her ear as she was waking up, her eyes still closed.

"Hi, you" He was holding her close under the sheets. “Is the sun up?”

“Not yet” 

“Hmm… I like that, we can cuddle til breakfast…” She said while her body turned in his arms from resting her back on his chest.

“Good you said that...” He hugged her enough to cover all her body with his. 

Nat smiled. She felt safe and unworried. She didn't remember where she was but she didn't care because Bruce was there.

Maybe it was his bed, the pillow smelled like him, She didn’t want to open her eyes. She wanted to spend all the morning like this. Feeling his arms around her, his hot peacefully breath on her neck, his scent... 

She inhaled deeply and enjoyed the sensation: Wood, cinnamon and green. 

Inhaled again... Ammonia and hair dye?... Her brain felt confused for a second and then she figured it out.  
It was a dream. 

The stupid dream she had frequently these days.

The sheets were different now, less soft and she was cold. Bruce wasn't holding her, because he wasn't here. She was cuddling herself and the strong smell of ammonia was from her new hair style. She was alone in a motel bed and her heart ached for him. 

She miss him so badly, no matter how many time had gone by, no matter if she’d try or not to forgive him. She still had deep feelings for him. She might had to accept that she was still in love with him.

Sometimes she wanted to live in that dream forever and never wake up...

**Author's Note:**

> Very short story made for @the.redrussian (Instagram)
> 
> English isn't my maternal language.
> 
> My stories don't have chapters but could be added to my previous works.


End file.
